An intraluminal robot assisted mitral valve repair technique (IRAMVR) is proposed for use in minimally invasive mitral valve surgery (MI-MVS). An End-Effector at the distal end of the robotic device will provide motion with five degrees of freedom (DOF). An additional DOF to grasp or cut will be provided by an integral Mini-Tool at the terminus of the End- Effector. The IRAMVR technique would help address limitations of access, precision and speed of mitral valve procedures, including the Port-Access (PA) approach with its inherent smaller incisions and limited exposure. Since MI-MVS or PA mitral valve repair can significantly increase cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) and aortic cross-clamp times over conventional median sternotomy, improvement in range of movement at these restricted sites to reduce repair time is important. Because of its small size, the IRAMVR technique could be used for intravascular access and repair of conditions such as mitral valve stenosis in the beating heart. In these applications the could guide the probe with one hand to grasp a mitral valve leaflet and then cut along the leaflet. The surgeon's other hand would remain free for external access to the heart. Phase I will demonstrate feasibility using an artificial valve, Phase II will include in-vivo animal testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The IRAMVR device has the potential for reducing mitral valve repair time in MIS and PA approaches to mitral valve surgery because of improvement in motion control at the surgical site. Reducing CBP time for these procedures would accelerate patient recovery, decrease pain and reduce costs. The potential of providing intravascular repair for conditions such as mitral valve stenosis could eliminate CBP in some cases.